Who To Love or To Choose
by Rawr-Roryy
Summary: Emily Williams this girl loved cedric and he loved her.Draco came along and started doing his twisted games with her.But she knew how to play as well.But what if she started loving him.


**A/N:I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE NAMES THAT'S BEEN USE IN THIS STORY**

Who to choose?

Emily's POV

I'm so damn nervous right now! I feel like i'm going to be bloody dead right now! Merlin! I just bumped into a boy just now! Ugh! My bloody head hurts now!.Thank you so very much for giving me this bloody head ache!.

Why am i so grouchy? So sorry for my behavior.I'm Marie Emily Williams i'm related to Harry Potter i'm best friends with Fred,George,Harry,Ginny,Hermione...I guess everyone.

"Ugh ouch! I'm so you okay?"I said i stood up and i saw Harry i smirked and laughed "Ah? Harry Potter my favorite cousin and the boy who lived"

"Ah Why it isn't Klaire my favorite cousin and the girl who lived aswell?"He said laughing.I smirked and gave him a big hug!."How's Aunt Rosey and Uncle Jazz"

"Fantastic but still missing you though"I replied I laughed while waitig for my name to be called.

"Harry James Potter!"Professor Mcgonagall yelled he took a deep breath and walked to the stool and the hat murmured stuff and such.I wasn't paying any attention at all but then the hat yelled "GRYFFINDOR!".

While others were walking out i was pacing back and forth i was nervous i guess.i heard my name being yelled i took a deep breath and walked in to the great people looking at me was a weird feeling but it lloked like they wwanted me to be in their house.

"Ah Williams and related to Potter also have the same destiny of Potter a very Bright Girl,Loyal,Daring,Brave,Kind,But very Cunning as well hmmm... Ah i know where to put you"The sorting hat said,Amazing a hat thats old but very wise hmmm i think i would like this school "Of course child you will love it here but it would be difficultt to place you to what house but you would do very better in Slytherin".

Oh Merlin! not Slytherin i like Slytherin but i want to be with my cousin Potter! but i'm surely be better at Gryffindor since i'm Cute and Amazing and Loyal remember? and very you agree with me Sorting Hat? I'm sure you do.

"Ah Clever and Wise aswell but as you wish but i still think you would do better in Slytherin with GRYFFINDOR!"The sorting hat finally bellowed and the Gryffindor table cheered in excitement and happiness while the Slytherin table sneered and growled at their lost.

I smiled at Harry and he hugged me.I smiled at Dumbledore and he did as well.I turned around to see Malfoy glancing at me then smirking at me.I rolled my eyes and walked away.

* * *

><p>Emily POV<p>

**Third Year**

Third year what a glorious year but not for my cousin. Who i presume to be in a horrible mess by now.I had a feeling that he would be in Potions by now being tortured by Prof. Snape.I chuckled at the thought. I burst in like usual and sat beside glared at me.I smirked at him i knew he would ask me a question like every time when i try to save Harry from a horrible question he couldn't answer.

"Williams! What is a healing potion!"

"As easy as it can be! As the potion clearly says,A healing potion is a potion that heals wounds,scars,or deep scratches."

"10 points to Gryffindor!"Professor Snape sneered but i knew deep down he was proud.

When Potions was finish.I ran back to my common room and to my staircase to my dorm and jumped into my bed and trying to sleep for Merlin's sakes!.I jumped out of my bed and ran out of my dorm and common room.I bumped in to Cedric Diggory.I fell on the floor.

"I'm-s-s-o s-s-s-o- sorry!"I said stopping with every word i said.I was so sorry! He helped me up and looked so wonderful!.

"Emily! are you okay?"He asked me i looked into his eyes and his eyes were grey and his skin was held me.I looked into his eyes again and i think he liked me but i never believed it.

"Umm i'm fine just...fine"I said to him i walked pass by him until he grabbed me by the rist and pulled me towards him.

"I like you Emily!"He confessed and kissed me on my forehead.

"Will you go on a date with me? Emily?"He asked looking straightly at my dark brown eyes.I was shocked and surprised i nodded.

"You sure you wanna go on a date with Potter's cousin who he treasures the most in his precious life and if you break up with me you would have some serious bruises on your body?".

"Don't make me change my mind Williams!".

"Fine! let me think...".

"Never mind".

"Fine! I would love to".

"So Williams would you care for a walk".

"Sure Diggory".

They walked .

"So whats your dream job?".

"I wanna be an author".

"A Muggle Author?".

"Yeah because i wanna make a difference in the world"

"Cool"

"So what about you Diggory?".

"Well.I guess to be an Auror".

"Why?".

"I don't know".

"Weird".

"So what's your favorite band?".

"Simple plan and the weird sisters".

We were at the sat next to each other and layed our backs on the tree.I felt safe when he was with 's like i can be who i am with makes me feel okay.I placed my head on to his shoulder and watched the seemed to be so calm here and so peaceful at the Lake. is this the date or is it just something you wanted to happen?.

"Is this the date?"

"Nope."

"When is it?."

"Soon".

"Ugh. i hate waiting."I pouted for a moment suddenly he kissed my nose and i blushed.

"Wait. i'll surprise you"

"Fine."I pouted again he smiled at me.

"I love it when you pout like that."

"Really."I felt myself blushing like chuckled and i blushed even placed his arm around my waist and started tickling me.I laughed and laughed we were having was the best guy i have ever hanged was so cute.

"Stop it! enough! hahaha. please!"I said in a begging stopped but he was on top of was leaning closer to me and then he kissed my nose.I was disappointed but we both sat up straight.I was leaning on his chest and his arms were wrapped around both fell asleep but when we woke up it was 5:00pm i pouted.

"We'll see each other for our date tomorrow."He said i smiled and hugged him then he kissed my fore head and walked me to my bid me good night and i smiled.I waved at him.

Soon i went back in the common room and told everything that happened to me and Ginny was happy for was angry and Harry he didn't mind it all.

"So the date is at the lake tomorrow afternoon?."Ginny asked and i and Ginny begged me to dress me up in a girlyish outifts and like that.I simply nodded and told them it was a piknic date not anything else.I find it quite exhausting that night since my dorm mates were Hermione and they finally fell asleep i tried sleeping as well but i couldn't.

I walked out the common room and dorm.I planned to have a small walk around the lovely school with my thin white and blue strips with a peace sign on the right and my black jogging pants.I grabbed my jacket and wore it before i left.A few minutes i saw Draco Malfoy snogging the face off that girl against the wall.I pity that girl who he was snogging with because he's a git.

Soon i was noticed by the grey lady at the smiled and went straight next to scared the day lights out of wasn't was a tad bit pretty but she's gloomy most of the hardly ever smiles.

"Good evening 's such a nice night don't you think?"I said to her smilingg trying to be friendly to 's such a sad thing that happened to died because of Bloody Baron i think.

"Yes,it is a fine that girl that Draco Malffoy is snogging with?"The grey lady replied with a serious tone to her got me scared but i didn't showed it.

"I have no 's best not to disturb him."

"Why is that"

"Well,Because he's the type of guy who likes not to be disturb while he's snogging the living day lights out of that else he'll be cranky"

"I see,Thank you for the chat"said the grey lady in a gloomy way and disapeearing in a gloomy way.

I turned around to go to an empty classroom.I walked slowly to the classroom listening to some songs that i downloaded on to my ipod.I opened the door and sat on the table looking through some books to read.I was tapping my foot to the music that i've been listening to.I've heard a loud slam on the door.I turned around to see who it was.

A/N:That's all for now but i'm making more so just wait! ^_^


End file.
